I love you but I can't
by TheCreatorOfFew
Summary: Arthur finds out more about Feliciano than he ever thought he would.
1. I need a savior

After School  
Arthur was walking around the grounds waiting for Feliciano. Cause he said he wanted to talk to him. He had been there for ten minuets. Most of his school mates gone. He was about to head home when he heard something.

"Ludwig get off of me ve!" A terrified Italian said trying to push the bigger male off of him. "But Feli I know you like me so why fight." The German said coldly not caring that the boy was on the verge of tears. "No! I don't not like this! Just please stop Ludwig!" The Italians arms placed above his head.

"Hey! Get off of Feliciano!" Arthur walk over towards them. "Why should I, it's not like he doesn't want it. Even you know he is always crying. He just begin difficult!" Ludwig says grabbing the Italian wrist with more force causing him to cry more.  
Arthur wasn't about to let him force someone into what ever he was gonna do. Arthur grabbed his bag and hit Ludwig with causing him to fall. (Due to his magic book.) he grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran.

He didn't stop until they were at his apartment. Only letting go of his hand to open the door. He took Feliciano's hand again placing him on the couch. "Are you okay Feliciano, did he hurt you." Arthur asked worried.

"Why...?" Was all the other boy said. "What do you mean why! Were you not there!" Arthur said slightly offended. "Yes I was there... But why do you care what he does to me." Feliciano's eyes were stern. "No one deserve to be forced into anything." "No one else cares about me, my brother has his own problems Kiku has been busy. All I had was Ludwig I told him something and it set him off." Tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you tell him?" Arthur says pushing for an answer.

"I told him how I felt about someone and when it wasn't him he got angry." Feliciano brought hi knees up and curled into himself. "Wait do you like me? Was that why you wanted to talk to me?" Arthur asked as he got up to get an ice pack noticing the bruises on Feliciano's wrist. But was stopped as Feliciano grabbed his wrist and pulled himself up. Arthur staring at him all the while. Feliciano looks him in the eyes and kisses him.

"Do you want to see what he has done to me." Feliciano says lifting his shirt up to show Arthur his bruises. "Why the hell didn't you tell anyone! Someone would have put their lives to the side for this!" Arthur goes to the kitchen and comes back with ice and his first aid kit. "I told Kiku he didn't believe it he just said Ludwig probably like it rough. And if I like him I should learn to please him. He didn't believe I didn't like Ludwig. I haven't seen Lovino since him and Mathew got a place together. And I don't want to burden them." Arthur listened as he cleaned some of cut the boy had. "Well you could have told the authorities or school faculty members." Arthur looked up. "I was scared I was gonna confess my feeling for you to you and when I told Ludwig he got angry like he does when I look at you." "Why didn't you come sooner. This is gonna sting." Arthur says as he rubs some alcohol on a rather large cut. "Ow!" The boy cries. "I am sorry. That was the last of what I can do. Lets go to bed okay." Arthur moves his coffee table and Feliciano to pull out his bed. (Pull out couch)


	2. Maiara Like A Mother

The next Morning

Arthur awoke to his alarm. He was late for school but for once he didn't care. Hitting it quickly as not to wake up the boy next to him. He wanted Feliciano to stay home and go to a doctor. To check out his bruises. So he was going to stay with him. Arthur was going to cook but the Italian and many others hated hi food. So he would wait for the boy to wake up and they would get some food and head to the doctors office. Well after he called.

He took it upon himself to clean up a bit. But not long after he left the bed Feliciano woke up. "Arthur." He seemed kinda scared. "Hey calm down I am right here." Arthur pulls himself off of his kitchen floor. "What are you doing?" "Waiting for you to wake up you can barrow some of my clothes. Lets go get something to eat shall we." Arthur gives Feliciano some clothes and they get dressed. Arthur looking at the boys legs not seeing them last night they at worse than his upper body. He can't stop himself from hugging the bit lightly whispering how he is sorry and how he should have noticed. "It's fine it's not your fault." Feliciano puts on the long sleeved shirt the Arthur had given him. And they left the apartment.

As they arrived at the restaurant. They avoided anything to had to do with school or Ludwig. They sat down at a table and waited for a waitress or waiter to come take their order or give them the menus. "Feliciano would you be opposed to seeing a doctor." Arthur ask trying not to upset the boy. "I... I guess it would be okay." Feliciano says looking down. "Hello, I am Maiara I will... Hey shouldn't you boys be in school?" They look up to see the old principle of their school. (She quit to own this restaurant. She is tall, dark skinned, Native American, has brown hair and eyes, and is very wise for her age 36.) "Anyway how are ya Feliciano? I missed ya. Hello Arthur causing trouble still?" Maiara has never really liked Arthur but Feliciano was her favorite student. (After Mathew) "I thought you would be more upset children not begin in school. Plus I am the child." Arthur says slightly upset with her obvious favoritism. "Yeah but you probably have a good reason. And I gave had a feeling Feliciano been in some trouble. Are you okay kid?" She pulls up a seat next to the boy. "I um no not really." "Here are you menus you can look at as we talk then I'll get your food." She looks back at Feliciano. "So kid tell me what's up." She says seriously. Feliciano grabs his phone and text Maiara the information. Her face becomes angry she doesn't yell. But she sends a text back. A tear falls from Feliciano's eye and he hugs her silently crying. She looks towards Arthur and speaks. "Follow me now." They all get up she grabs her purse and they walk to her car. She text someone probably her work as they pull out of the parking lot.

She lives in a densely forested area. They come along a fork in the road she heads left her eyes never leaving the road. It was a quiet drive no one spoke. They arrive at what the boys assumed was her home. She got out of her car opening the door for Feliciano. Arthur already out of the car. She unlocked the house opening the door for the two. She hits a light and they sit on her couch. She sits in a chair in front of them. "So how long?" Her voice stern. "What?" Arthur says. "How long has that been going on Feliciano? " She looks like she is going to cry. "Since you quit..." Feliciano moves to sit on the ground in front of her. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I.. I just why?" She looks over to Arthur. "You know I never thought I would like you Kirkland but now your... Your one of my favorite kids." She laughs grabbing Feliciano hugging him. "Let me see your wounds and I mean all of them." She got up grabbing her medical supplies. Feliciano removes all his clothes till he was in his boxers. "Never thought I would says this to ya kid. But let's move this to the bed room huh?" They all laugh a bit.

Maiara cleans all the cuts and ices some bruises. Feliciano falls asleep in her bed. "Hey Arthur lets go to the living room huh." She heads out the room not asking him telling him. They each take a seat. Arthur on the couch again her in the chair again. "So, Arthur when did you find out?" "Only yesterday." "You good at cleaning up wounds. I think more like know this wouldn't happen if Gilbert was still alive. He died alittle while before I quiet right?" Maiara looks at Arthur. "Yeah. Why do you think he did it." Arthur looks her in the eye."Well, he didn't want to lose someone else I guess. I had talked to Feliciano about his feelings for you before. He really liked you. And it surprised me but I told him to go for it. After I did Ludwig came out if nowhere asking to speak with Feliciano. I didn't see him for a few days after that. I went to talk to him to tell him about me quitting after the semester was over. He told me to go for it he was happy for me. He never told me about Ludwig advances." Maiara look down tears leaving her eyes. "It wasn't you fault no one noticed it. Even his own brother. He hide his pain." Arthur look at her with pleading eyes. "Yeah but I should have noticed it. So it couldn't have escalated to this point. I am going to keep Felicano her for a few days so his wounds to have a chance to heal okay. Can you run to his place and grab some clothes an what not?" Maiara hands him her car keys. "Sure I will be right back." Arthur leaves the house. Wait here's my number if ya get lost and remember left at the fork." She wave goodbye and heads back in the house.

Author's Note

Maiara is my OC Native America. She is wise beyond her years. She doesn't like anyone hurting Italy or Canada. I made he a principle of the school cause she was once a large powerful race. That's why she is no longer one as well.


	3. New love and New pain

Maiara went in her room to check on Feliciano. Feliciano had just woken up. Kinda hazy he looks around she walks in and grabs stuff to clean his wounds. "Where is Arthur?" She grabs his arm and undoes his old bandages. "He went to get you clothes and stuff." She cleans his wounds with alcohol. Stinging him a bit. "Wait what!" "What?" "What if Ludwig's their. He may get hurt." "I told him to call me if he needed anything okay calm down. Your wounds will open if you keep moving like that." She laughed. "Ya hungry kid I can cook ya some pasta." "Vee! Yes please!"

Arthur easily made his way to Feliciano's. He knock on the door to see if anyone was home. He was about to pick the lock when Ludwig opened the door. "Arthur why are you doing here?" Ludwig looked angry. "I am here to get some of Feliciano's things." Arthur said glaring at him. "Where is he?" "His brothers." Arthur lied. "Well then I can take them to him." "No I don't want to bother you and he did ask me." Arthur pushing past. Arthur had been here a few times when he was dating Antonio. He walks into the room Feliciano and Lovino used to share. He grabs clothing and what not from the room. When he leaves he notices Ludwig has left. He puts the clothing in Maiara's car. And looks around noticing a car sitting in a darkened alley way. He gets in his own car and starts to drive away. Noticing the car following him he speeds up and take multiple sharp turns after awhile a cop pulls over the car behind him and he speeds away.

Maiara was cooking food and Feliciano was watching TV when Arthur got back. "Hello, love." Arthur says to Feliciano. "Ve your back." Feliciano tries to get off the coach. But almost falls on the floor. Arthur grabs him and sits him back down. "He wouldn't shut up about you kid. Yah got a keeper." Maiara joked from the kitchen. "Oh really." Arthur moved his face to Feliciano's making him blush. "Ya know something love, you and I haven't kissed yet." Arthur turns his face to the side. Before Feliciano can say anything Arthur kisses him. "Hey boys stop making out it's time to eat." Maiara interrupts them giggling. They went to the kitchen and eat.

Later that night they set up sleeping arrangements. The boys got her room she got the living room. The boys were told the only thing they couldn't do was have loud sex. They both blushed. And Arthur made a joke about how he like vocal lovers. The boy said thanks and headed to her room. "Hey Feliciano thanks." Arthur says as he helps Feliciano in bed. "What I should say thank you. You have helped me more.." Arthur kisses him. "For loving and trusting me with your problems. I love you." He kisses him again. And nuzzles in his the crook of Feliciano's neck. "I love you to Arthur." Feliciano hugs him around his neck. Arthur walks around the bed to lay down. He wraps his arms around the others waist and they fall asleep.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SICK FUCKING FREAK!" Arthur woke up to Maiara's yelling he jumps out if bed and runs to the door pulling it open. He sees Ludwig and her fighting. Bruises and cuts on her body. Clothes ripped and blood from both of them on the floor, walls, and furniture. "HEY LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE YOU BLOODY MONSTER!" Arthur closes the door and runs over to Ludwig punching him in the face. He stumbles but doesn't fall. Maiara kicks him in the crotch causing him a large amount of pain. She grabs the phone and calls the police. "Hello please help some psycho broke in my home and is trying to kill.. HEY PUT HIM DOWN YOU FUCKER!" She drops the phone going to attempt to pull Ludwig's hands from arounds Arthur's neck. She grabs a lamp and smashes it on his head. He drops Arthur grabbing his head. "Are you okay kid." Maiara said kneeling to be level with him. Ludwig picks him self up and grabs her hair."LET ME GO!" He pulls out a knife and puts it to her neck but before he could do that he heard cops outside. They broke down the door. Arthur was pulling him self up and pushing Ludwig with the last of his strength. He faints and Maiara lands next to him they arrest Ludwig and the call an ambulance. Maiara tells them to get Feliciano from the back room and take him as well as Arthur to the hospital.


	4. Hospital Times

Next morning  
Arthur wakes up in the hospital. All he can assume is that Maiara put him in the hospital. He looked around to see Feliciano was in the hospital bed next to him. The only thing he can do is smile. Knowing Feliciano is finally getting medical attention. "Sup kid!" Maiara says walking in the door with two nurses. "Hello Maiara." Arthur says weakly. The nurses go to each if the boys. "Ma'm are you these two boys mother or guardian?" The one working on Arthur said. "Well at the moment. I guess." Maiara said confused. "Well then you will need to sign some papers to get this boy out today. Also we will need to keep the other for a few more days." The nurse checks out Arthur a bit more removing tubes and what not from him and leaves the room. "Oh miss I will be back with the papers. Goodbye Arthur." "Ya know her." Maiara looked towards Arthur. "Yeah I have been here a few times." Arthur sits up more awake. As Feliciano is flipped over onto his back to have bandages removed and replaced. "So has he woken since we got here?" Arthur looks over at the bruises are they were cleaned and bandaged. "Yeah he was awake when the paramedics got to my house. He cried when he saw you, hell he ran or more like tumbled to your passed out body. I still can't get a hold of his lazy ass grand pa and I wasn't willing to call Allistor I contemplated Alfred but thought you could take care of yer self." Maiara said sitting in a chair next to his bed. "I am glad I don't want to see either of them given the circumstances. Thank you Maiara you have done more that I thought you would ever do for me." He says with sincere eyes. "Like I always say I help all my student!" Maiara says doing a Alfred like hero pose and laughing. "Here you are ma'am the papers." The nurse walk to her giving the papers.

A few hours later  
Maiara left to go get some food. Leaving Arthur and a sleeping Feliciano. "Feliciano, I know you can't here me but I... I don't know. I love you more than anything. I had a crush on you since we met. I guess I was like everyone else. I thought you and Ludwig were... I don't know a couple. So I dated Antonio so I could see you more. Then Matthew and Lovino got together and I saw you more. Eventually I gave up but when you asked me to talk after school... I just hope filled me but I played cool. Cold, even but I want you to know I don't just love you cause I feel bad for you. I love you cause you are my sunshine, my light, my yang, and all that bullocks. I just needed to get that off my chest. I will try to repeat it when you wake up." Arthur looks up from his lap to see the Italian awake and crying. "Ah! Love don't cry! I am sorry! Just please don't cry!" Arthur tries to calm the boy. He gets out of his bed and walks over to hug him. "Thank you, for loving a mess like me Arthur. You could do so much better an and all those words ve. I really really love you!" Feliciano looks up at Arthur fresh tears in his eyes. Before Arthur can speak he is dragged into a kiss. "Arthur can we um ya know ve?" Feliciano blushes and nuzzles into Arthur's side. "Maybe after you fully heal okay Arthur kisses him again then goes to lay in his bed. "Greeting boys morning Feli. How are you?" Maiara sits her food down. "Ah mom! I am fine is it time to eat!" Feliciano doesn't notice the fact he called Maiara mom. "Ah that's cute ya know what both of you call me mom from now on. Oh and yes your food will be hear soon. Also if ya don't like what they bring you I brought some pasta. And got tea for you kid. I didn't know what you wanted in it so I brought tea packets, hot water, and milk." "Thank you!" They both say.  
Arthur has his tea prepared and Feliciano's eating pasta by the time the nurses bring food. They all eat together and talk about random things. It seems like its safe and they don't have to worry.

Night  
"Sorry Feliciano we have to go Arthur has school and I will be back tomorrow." Maiara says even her not wanting him to stay her alone. "Please don't leave please!" Feliciano cries. "Let me talk to the nurse find away you can come home okay." Maiara leaves the room and Arthur walks in now dressed in normal attire. "Are you okay Love?" Arthur walk to him and kisses him on the forehead. "I don't want to be alone Arthur. I want to go with you guys." Tears leaving his eyes yet again that day. "Don't worry I am sure we can do something. I like seeing you cry love. You going to make this bloke cry as well." Arthur hugged the boy and kissed his forehead once more. "Hey Feliciano. Look it's snowing." Feliciano looked in awe. "I love snow ve! It something I love to watch and play in!" Feliciano giggled and sat up a bit. "Arthur do you like snow?" "Well I always found it annoying. But it is fun to watch it fall." Arthur places his head on Feliciano's shoulder and wraps his arm around his waist. "It also means its closer to Christmas! Ve!"

Authors note  
1. The next chapter will be a Christmas one or a confrontation with Ludwig at school one.  
2. If anyone can help me find a male Ireland that would be nice.  
3. Alfred will be showing up, I have an idea of who he will be with but you can give me few ideas.  
4. Christmas chapter might be loosely based on a John Lennon song.


	5. Telling Fratello

Maiara Home  
"Looks like I got ya here safe and sound huh?" Maiara opened the door letting each boy inside. "So I have a note for Feliciano not to go to school but I am afraid you have to." Maiara said turning to Arthur. "Well then I should be heading home but I can't really get there without a." "You can stay here on my way to work I will drop you of okay kid." "Wait what about Feliciano where is he gonna go?" Maiara turned to Feliciano. "You are gonna go to work with me okay?" Feliciano looked at Maiara. "Sure ve~" "I still need clothes ya know?" Arthur said hinting back to Maiara's car. "Fine you can drive it again! I'm gonna go fixed dinner. Feliciano you can go with Arthur if you want to." Feliciano walked with Arthur to the car. "Do you know what happened to Ludwig Arthur?" Feliciano went to open his door. But Arthur grabbed the handle. "One, A gentle man opens the door for his love. Two, I haven't heard anything." Arthur hated talking about Ludwig. "Calm down its bad for your health to be angry ve." Feliciano placed his hand on Arthur's. "Yeah I've heard." Arthur slowly calmed down. "Hey cAn you drop me off at Lovino's and Matthews place. Ve." "Sure love i'll pick you up after I get some stuff okay?" "Okay." They drive to the small home Arthur opens Feliciano's door and walks him to the steps. *knock knock* "Fratello hello." "Hey Feliciano." Matthew and Lovino both welcome him. "What are you doing here tea bastard?" Arthur's brow twitches. "I am not the only man who drinks tea and I was just dropping off Feliciano, Goodbye." Arthur kisses Feliciano and heads back to the car. The boys all go inside the home.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Lovino yells at his brother. "He kissed me ve." Feliciano was slightly confused. "What he means is are you and Arthur together?" Matthew cuts in. "Yes ve! He is very sweet and handsome and caring and he protects me." Feliciano sits on their couch. "Isn't that potato bastards job?" They noticed Feliciano flinch at the name. "What's wrong?" Matthew sits next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Feliciano removes his coat and shirt. They see the bandages some with hints of blood on them. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU!" Lovino grabs his brother shoulders. "Potato bastard ve~" Feliciano giggles a bit at the curse. "What why didn't you tell me?" "You and Matthew were moving in together I didn't want to ruin it with my problems. Arthur has helped me a lot and Maiara. They got me to the hospital and took care of me ve~." Feliciano sat back down placing his shirt back down. "So anything happen here ve?" Matthew turned towards him. "Alfred and Ivan are together." "Oh that's nice I thought they would get together eventually ve~!" "Yeah me to." Lovino's hands turn into fist. "Are we just gonna ignore what he just said!" Lovino glares at his boyfriend. "Lovino, he doesn't want to talk about it. We can't force him now can we." Matthew and Feliciano go back to talking Lovino goes in the kitchen and starts cooking.

*Knock Knock*  
"Arthur." Lovino says as he opens the door. "Well, I thought you didn't know my name?" Arthur chuckles a bit. "Can I talk to you bush brow!" Lovino says pissed. "Sure git." Arthur steps back so that Lovino can step outside. "Thank you. For all you have done for my brother. I don't know exactly what happened but I don't care. Please be good to that idiot and tell ma thanks to." Lovino walks inside and tells Feliciano Arthur has arrived to pick him up. "Hello love, let get back to Maiara's place huh." He grabs his hand they say their good byes and leave.

"You know worrying isn't going to solve anything." Matthew says wrapping his hands around Lovino's waist. "Yeah yeah but he is my Fratello I can't stop worrying." Matthew kisses the top of his head. "I understand completely I have a brother to ya know." "Ya hamburger bastard I know don't remind me. I might throw up!" "Ha lets go inside." "I love you pancake bastard!" Lovino tilts his head up. "I love you to." Matthew kisses him. "Hey at least I like you taste, you never get old. Hamburgers are always old." "So you won't cheat on me with Alfred anytime soon." They laugh and head inside.

Authors note

yeah I said Christmas one was next but no it's after this one I promise X(.


	6. The end

THAT CHRISTMAS

Arthur, Maiara, and Feliciano went to see there friends. Francis some how already knew everything. Which meant his boy toy Antonio knew to. Alfred saw his "little buddy" and vowed to kick Ludwig's ass. Ivan laughed at Alfred but agreed Ludwig was wrong and deserves to spend Christmas in jail. Arthur and Alfred went to talk to Kiku . He seemed to be on Ludwig's side, pissing off both of the other men but they just walked away. Everyone headed at Maiara's home for Christmas. (food preparations, putting up her tree, stopping Arthur from helping with dinner, and games.) Yao was already there hopelessly flirting with Maiara. While she went between conversations with old students, current ones, and new ones. Arthur's brothers were there. Allistor hitting on Maiara as well. Her denying both men while trying to cook with the help of Feliciano, Yao, Francis, and Antonio. For once no one Arthur knew was in pain.

THE END

Authors note

Sorry this was late. I might make a sequel probably not. If you want to just credit me and ask. If I do make a sequel Ludwig will be out of jail by then. Thank you for reading favoriting and what not. TTYL (ta ta for now!)


End file.
